


I'll Show You Around My Body, If You'd Like to Come

by watcherswatchers



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Anal Beads, Blowjobs, Breeding Kink (mentioned), Cum Eating, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Piss Kink (mentioned), Prostate Milking, Rimming, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Switches, Temperature Play, Vibrating anal beads, bareback, cumming in pants, they're both sluts and they love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/pseuds/watcherswatchers
Summary: The Shyan Shipping Society January writing prompt:As Christmas present, Shane bought Ryan anal beads. He challenged Ryan to wear them at the office all day. What he didn’t tell Ryan, was that they can vibrate, too.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61
Collections: The Shyan Shipping Society Stories, The Shyan Shipping Society Writing Challenge - January 2021





	I'll Show You Around My Body, If You'd Like to Come

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to AJ for beta-ing and *validating.* <3

Ryan was kneeling on the kitchen counter, his legs spread. He was so hard. His cock was dripping precum on the countertop and Shane was between his spread thighs.

Shane’s tongue pressed against his rip, tracing in teasing circles. Shane’s fingers dug into the meat of his thighs, wrenching them apart. He nipped at Ryan’s ass and pulled back, looking at the picture he made.

“Fuck, you look so good like this,” he said.

Ryan’s thighs were shaking. His toes curled. His fingers clenched on the edge of the counter. Shane spread Ryan’s ass and spat at his hole, leaning in to fuck Ryan with his tongue. Ryan’s hole was fluttering around Shane’s tongue. Shane licked up a drop of cum that leaked from Ryan’s hole and Ryan whimpered, his asshole clenching.

“Shane, it’s too much,” Ryan whimpered.

Shane had already fucked him raw, his asshole stretched, sloppy and aching. Shane was cleaning him up before work, eating his own cum from Ryan’s ass.

Shane’s tongue plunged deeper, his fingers holding Ryan open for him. Shane groaned against Ryan. His beard scraped Ryan’s skin raw. And Ryan was loving every bit of it.

“You know what to say to get it to stop,” Shane murmured, his breath cooling the spit on Ryan’s ass. Ryan’s hole clenched and Shane repeated the motion, blowing air on Ryan’s dripping ass. Shane flattened his tongue against Ryan’s taint and licked his way up, plunging into Ryan. He latched his lips around Ryan’s swollen asshole and sucked, feeling Ryan’s whole body go tense above him.

Ryan was hard again. He’d been hard again for a while, but he couldn’t get off like this. He needed Shane to reach inside him, to dig the cum out with his fingers, to brush even slightly against his prostate. Shane rubbed his taint with his thumb, tracing up and down until Ryan was ready to sob from it all.

Shane pulled away long enough to glance at the time and smirked. “Ry, baby, we’ve got to get going to work.” He pulled away and stood up.

“Fuck you!” Ryan yelled, his body vibrating with need. His forearms were shaking, his thighs clenching. “Make me cum!”

Shane moved so fast, his hand slapping the inside of Ryan’s thighs. “Don’t get bossy,” he said lowly as Ryan dropped forward onto his elbows. Ryan groaned wantonly. “Oh, do you like that baby? You like being hit?”

Ryan whimpered. “Yeah. Yeah I like it, fuck. Slap me Shane, please.” He spread his thighs farther apart, his knees balancing on the edge of the counter. “Please.”

“Gonna make you cum and then I’ve got a surprise for you before work,” Shane said lowly. His hands massaged Ryan’s ass, spreading his cheeks to get a look at his loose asshole. “God, you look so pretty like this.”

Ryan’s knees were bright red from kneeling on the countertop so long. “Please make me cum,” he sobbed. “Please. Please, please, please, please, please.”

“I will,” Shane said with a small laugh. “Fuck, you’re so needy.” He bit Ryan’s ass _hard_ , leaving an imprint of his teeth. That was going to bruise for sure. He kissed the teeth marks and stood up. “I’m going to be right back, okay? Stay here.”

Ryan whimpered and turned around, looking for Shane, only to receive a slap to the inside of his thigh.

“Stay there, I said.” Shane watched as Ryan turned around, his cock dripping pre-cum. He disappeared into the bedroom and came back, a gift behind his back. He pulled the small box out, red and gold striped, and set it on the counter. “Remember this? I think we’re finally going to use it.” He opened the box and showed Ryan the anal beads, pulling them out. “You up for it?”

Ryan nodded jerkily, his hair falling in his eyes.

Shane hummed. “Good answer.” He grabbed the beads and stepped behind Ryan, his fingers prodding at his raw hole. Ryan whined and Shane shushed him gently. He set the beads between Ryan’s legs and leaned down, sucking at Ryan’s asshole once more. His fingers pressed into Ryan’s loose, open hole and teased at Ryan’s prostate. He dug his cum out and cleaned it up with his tongue. His beard scraped at Ryan’s thighs and Ryan was shaking again. His cock was dripping, waiting for Shane to touch him.

“Shane, please,” Ryan groaned, his voice rough. “Please make me cum.” Shane could hear the tears in Ryan’s voice and took pity on him.

“You’ve been so good for me,” Shane praised. He took a handful of Ryan’s thigh and squeezed, Ryan jerking back onto Shane’s other fingers. “Gorgeous.” Shane massaged Ryan’s prostate, his other hand moving between Ryan’s thighs to stroke his cock. “You can cum any time,” he said. He bit at Ryan’s hip, his ass, his thighs, anywhere he could reach. He left bruises all over Ryan, relishing in the sound of Ryan’s moans and whimpers.

Ryan fucked himself between Shane’s hands and groaned until his voice gave out, his cum shooting all over the counter. His knuckles were red as he held onto the counter. His chest was heaving. His head leaned down and pressed against the cool granite. Ryan’s knees were ready to give out and he laughed breathily.

“You did so well,” Shane said. “You ready for the beads?”

Ryan moaned. “Do I have to wear them all day?”

“Yeah,” Shane said. “But you can come as many times as you want.” Ryan nodded. “As long as it’s in your pants.” Ryan squeaked, his face growing hot. “Or you can come to me and I’ll suck you off.”

“Yes,” Ryan whispered. “Yeah, I’m down.”

Shane’s grin should have worried him but he was far too sated to do anything about it. Shane grabbed the lube and the anal beads and worked the first bead in. Ryan squealed, the lube cold against his ass. “Oh did I forget to tell you I left the lube in the fridge?”

“You’re an asshole,” Ryan wheezed. “I hate you.”

Shane tugged at the bead he’d just put in, stretching it against Ryan’s hole. “Don’t be ungrateful. At least I gave you lube. I wasn’t planning on it.” He pulled the bead halfway out and pressed it back in, watching Ryan’s ass swallow it. He eased the second ball in, pressing it in far quicker than Ryan was expecting. Balls three and four were also pressed in very quickly and Ryan was panting.

“How many more?” Ryan asked weakly.

“Just one more, then the one attached to the base and then you’re all done. You’re so close. Can you handle it or are you bowing out?”

“I can handle it.” Ryan pushed back against the fifth bead and whimpered. Shane thrust it in and out of his ass, the bead stretching his hole little by little.

“One more,” Shane whispered. He exhaled against Ryan’s ass and the tacky lube turned cold again. Shane pushed the final bead in quickly and seated the flared base against Ryan’s ass. He pressed against it until Ryan squirmed and then let go. “There. Think you can get off the counter without making too much of a mess? We can’t take another shower or we’ll be late.”

“I don’t even think I can move,” Ryan laughed. He was still on his hands and elbows, his forehead pressed to the countertop.

Shane laughed and grabbed Ryan’s hips, pulling him backwards off the counter.

“Fuck!” Ryan shrieked, dissolving into giggles. “God, I hate you.”

“I know,” Shane said, pressing kisses to Ryan’s neck. “Let’s go get dressed.”

“I didn’t even get to have breakfast,” Ryan pouted.

Shane smirked. “I did.” He dodged Ryan’s arm as he swung to hit Shane and ran up the stairs. Ryan caught him halfway up and pinned him to the stairs.

“Fuck you,” Ryan exclaimed. “Where’s my breakfast?” He flipped Shane over and pressed his back against the stairs, tugging at his boxers. He kissed Shane, his tongue teasing in Shane’s mouth. “You taste like ass.”

Shane laughed, the laugh breaking as Ryan stroked his cock.

“You’re so hard baby, don’t you want me to take care of you?” Ryan leaned down and swallowed Shane down into his throat. He moaned as the anal beads rubbed against his prostate. He was being filled from both ends and he loved it. Shane was reaching for him. Ryan grabbed his wrists and pinned them down against the stairs. He hollowed his cheeks as he pulled off Shane. “Don’t touch,” he ordered.

“You’re gonna suck my brains out through my dick,” Shane moaned.

“Gotta have ‘em to start with,” Ryan said, swallowing him down again. His hands stayed wrapped around Shane’s wrists and his mouth drooled spit down Shane’s cock.

Shane was writhing beneath Ryan, his feet scrambling for purchase to fuck up against Ryan’s mouth. He fought against the hands on his wrists and groaned when he couldn’t move. Ryan was so much stronger than him and it was hot. It made him feel dominated, feel small. “I’m gonna cum.”

Ryan doubled his efforts, releasing Shane’s wrists.

“No,” Shane whined. “Wrists.”

Ryan wrapped his hands around Shane’s forearms, rougher, harder this time, and he pinned them down against the stairs. Ryan took Shane down to the hilt and swallowed around him, pulling out as Shane started to cum. He suckled around the head of Shane’s cock, the soft skin pulsing cum into his mouth.

Shane whined with each breath as he came down, his body relaxing against the stairs. He groaned when Ryan kept sucking at him until he softened. “St— Ryan.”

Ryan pulled off Shane’s cock with a pop, his cock falling from Ryan’s lips to hit against Shane’s pelvis. He looked up at Shane with a grin. “Time to get ready for work.”

“I’m an old man, Ryan. I can’t— you couldn’t have let me get all the way up the stairs? This is going to kill my back.” Shane was still laying boneless against the stairs, his head cranked back at an awkward angle.

“At least we’ve got carpeted stairs,” Ryan said cheekily.

Shane groaned. “Yes, Ryan. At least we had the foresight to buy a house with carpeted stairs.”

Ryan moved to sit up and moaned as the anal beads rolled around inside him. He moved again, fucking himself on the beads as they shifted. “Ohh,” he whispered, his mouth falling open.

Shane grinned at him. “Not so cocky now, are you?” Shane looked down and Ryan’s cock was soft, but still leaking. “God you’re still so wet. Look at you. Come on, up. Time to get ready for work.”

Ryan stood up on wobbly legs and walked over Shane’s body up the stairs. Shane snickered and waited for Ryan to get past his head before standing up and walking up the stairs himself. Ryan was in the bathroom, washing himself down, trying to clean up some of the lube without shoving the beads any farther inside himself. Shane grabbed his own washcloth and some soap and started scrubbing at his beard.

“No need for everyone at work to know I ate your ass this morning,” he ribbed as Ryan watched him.

Ryan flushed pink and grabbed his toothbrush, handing Shane his. “Better brush your teeth then, too dude.”

Shane laid out the washcloth to dry and took his toothbrush. “The love never dies, huh?”

“If I didn’t love you, I wouldn’t have kissed you while you actively tasted like my ass,” Ryan said around his own toothbrush. He was standing stiffly, his legs spread apart.

“You okay?” Shane asked with a smirk.

“Beard rash,” Ryan said. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Shane snickered as Ryan walked away and he reached out and spanked Ryan right against the beads’ plug. Ryan yelped and turned around to glare at him. Shane grinned as Ryan flipped him off and turned around, disappearing into the bedroom to get dressed.

They met near the front door ten minutes later and Ryan was already looking sufficiently antsy. He didn’t calm down any on the drive to work, squirming in his seat as he drove. Ryan pulled into his parking spot and turned off the car, ready to walk in when Shane set a hand on his arm.

“You can safe word any time you know, and we can go take it out.”

Ryan nodded. “I know.”

Shane nodded back, retracting his hand. “Okay, and you can cum as many times as you want but it either has to be finished by me or it has to stay in your underwear until the end of the day.”

Ryan grabbed his bag from the back seat and climbed out. “I’ll be fine.”

“You’ll be bent over the bathroom sink before lunch,” Shane jibed.

Ryan snorted. “You say that like it doesn’t benefit you too.”

Shane laughed and shrugged his shoulders. “It does, I’ll admit it.” He followed Ryan over to their desks and watched him sit down tentatively. His eyes twinkled mischievously as they worked. Ryan was doing his best not to shift. His hips jerked any time he moved. His forehead had a slight sweaty sheen at points and he looked desperate.

Around noon, Steven set his hand on Ryan’s shoulder and Ryan jerked in place, squeaking as the plug shifted inside him. He squeaked and turned bright red, shoving his face in his hands. Shane was laughing at him from across the desk.

“Shut up,” Ryan mumbled.

Steven looked at Ryan concerned. “You okay man?”

“Yeah you just surprised me,” Ryan said, his face still in his hands. He looked up at Steven. “What’s up?”

“I was gonna ask if you wanted to go get lunch.”

Ryan looked at his computer. “I uh— Nah probably not. I’ve got so much shit to do. I was planning on working through lunch.”

“You should go!” Shane said, smiling up at Steven. “I’ll work on his edits for him if you want to take him.”

“No, you should come with us! The next episode doesn’t drop for five days. You shouldn’t be skipping meals for it already.”

Ryan groaned. He knew he wasn’t getting out of this and Shane was smirking. He was obviously so proud of himself. “Yeah, alright. Let’s go.” Ryan saved his video and stood up, shuddering as Shane stood behind him, pressing the plug deeper into Ryan. “Stop it,” he hissed, turning back to slap at Shane.

“Not part of the game,” Shane whispered back with a grin. “Not unless you safe word.”

Ryan crossed his arms, pouting. “Not safe wording.” The balls shifted inside him and he shuddered an inhale. Steven turned around and looked at him, looked at how flushed he was.

“Ryan, you sure you’re okay? You kinda look like you’re coming down with something,” Steven said. He held his hand against Ryan’s forehead. “You don’t feel feverish or anything.”

“Yeah just… feeling a little weird right now,” Ryan said. Might as well go with the not feeling well route. “I’ll be fine. Where are we going for food?”

“Well I wanted to go to—” Steven started and probably finished but Ryan was zoning out. He was focusing so hard on not creaming his jeans that he wasn’t even listening. The balls shifted inside him and pressed against his prostate. Fuck he felt so tender. His cock was starting to get hard.

Shane nudged him as they got into the car. “You sure you’re alright? Steven’s right, you do look a little peaked.” He had a pasted on look of concern, but his eyes were dark with arousal.

“Probably just hungry. I didn’t eat much this morning.”

“And you were going to skip lunch?” Steven asked, looking back in the rear view mirror. “That’s not good for you Ryan.”

“Yeah,” Ryan said mindlessly. He was sitting behind Steven, watching Shane as the two of them talked. He was mindlessly rutting back against the seat, the beads rolling inside him. He felt so full. He needed to cum so badly. He couldn’t cum. He was so full— so keyed up— but he couldn’t cum.

Shane turned around and looked at him, grinning.

Ryan’s brows were furrowed. His lips were parted. The balls shifted once again and started vibrating and Ryan’s mouth jerked closed, his teeth biting into his bottom lip. His hands balled into fists on the thigh of his jeans and his eyes crossed slightly before fluttering closed. Cum was shooting out of him, painting the inside of his boxers. He rolled his hips back, fucking himself through the orgasm. He slumped back against the seat and sighed. The vibrations stopped as soon as he relaxed and Ryan was able to relax further.

Steven looked back at him in the rear view mirror again as they pulled in the diner parking lot. He looked like he really didn’t believe that Ryan was feeling well.

Lunch was both incredibly fast and dragged on. Ryan was only vaguely aware of what Shane and Steven were talking about at any point. He added in his two cents’ worth when he could bring himself back to the present but he was mostly just thinking about the cum in his boxers. It was almost equal parts hot and embarrassing. Shane’s hand was heavy on his thigh and Ryan looked up.

“You ready to leave?”

Ryan’s plate was empty and so were Shane and Steven’s. “Oh… yeah,” he said. “Sorry.”

Steven reached his arm around Ryan’s shoulder and pulled him into a sideways hug. “Don’t feel sorry,” he said. “I just hope whatever’s going on, that you start feeling better.”

Ryan nodded. “I’ll be better tomorrow, I’m sure.”

Shane opened the back door for Ryan to climb in and winked at him. Ryan’s cheeks flushed and he groaned as he turned and looked out the window. Steven pulled back onto the road and headed toward the office. The conversation up front was boring and Ryan decided to think about Shane filling him up again. He sighed and closed his eyes, the sun beating on his face.

The car pulled to a stop and Ryan opened his eyes again, looking around at the parking lot. He blinked. _Hadn’t they just left the diner?_ He climbed out and stared up at the office. He really didn’t want to go back to work. The anal beads shifted around inside him and he tensed. Shane walked up behind him and started massaging his shoulders.

“You’re way too tense today, baby,” he said. He moved his hand to rest low on Ryan’s back and Ryan shuffled forward, jerking to get away from Shane. He turned around to glare at Shane and Shane just smirked.

“You make me tense,” Ryan shot back, bolting into the office. He dumps himself into his seat a little harsher than he should and jerked forward. “I hate this,” he whimpered.

Shane came in a moment later, seeing Ryan with his face shoved into his keyboard. He reached into his pocket and pressed a button on the remote watching Ryan’s body curve and contort.

“No-o-ooo,” Ryan moaned. “Why are you like this?”

Shane sat down and turned on his computer monitor, smiling at Ryan. “Because I love you, Ry.” He reached in his pocket and turned up the intensity of the vibrator and Ryan shifted back into it, his hips rolling. Steven had stayed back in his car— he had a meeting to go to or something— and everyone else was still out for lunch.

Ryan fucked himself on the beads, massaging more cum from his limp cock.

Shane watched him, enraptured. “You’re milking your prostate in the middle of the office. That’s a bit slutty, don’t you think?”

Ryan looked right at Shane, his lips parted, panting. He nodded.

Shane hummed, watching Ryan. He leaned back and unbuttoned his pants, pulling out his cock. He was hard, precum pooling at the tip. “Fuck, Ryan. You look so desperate like this.” Ryan nodded and Shane laughed. “Come here. Come sit on my lap.”

Ryan stood up but didn’t sit on Shane’s lap. “Come to the bathroom. I wanna suck you off.”

“Why don’t you do it right here?” Shane asked with a smirk. His hand was stroking his cock, his body so relaxed into the chair.

“You know what? Fuck you,” Ryan said, kneeling down. “I hate you. We’re going to get caught and all our employees are going to fucking quit.” He sank down onto Shane’s cock and hummed. Reaching down the back of his own jeans, he grabbed hold of the base of the beads and tugged on it. He fucked himself on it, warming Shane’s cock more than sucking it. His eyes were closed and his cock was still leaking cum.

“You’ve gotten so good at being quiet, baby,” Shane growled, his hand cupping Ryan’s cheek. Ryan opened his eyes and looked up at him, blinking slowly. “God you’re spacing, aren’t you? Been a while since you’ve gotten so deep in subspace.”

Ryan pulled off Shane’s cock, drool trailing down his chin. “Haven’t fully subbed in a while,” he said, voice rough. “I’ve missed it.”

“You’re so good at it. So fucking hot.” Shane sighed as Ryan took his cock back into his throat. He eased his jeans down a bit further and relaxed back into his seat as Ryan worked himself off. “I almost prefer this to an actual blowjob,” Shane said. “You warming my cock? You’re just so fucking gone that you can’t do anything but rock your ass back on your toy. You’re usually so cock hungry that you can’t get enough but now? You’re even farther gone than usual.”

Ryan was sighing around Shane’s cock as he leaned back, unbuttoning his pants. He was able to move his hand easier and he twisted the beads inside him. “Oh,” he mumbled around Shane. The pressure on his prostate almost hurt. It was intoxicating. He could feel his stomach tighten, another orgasm quickly approaching. He moaned and his jaw relaxed around Shane’s cock, taking him down farther. Ryan’s nose was pressed into the thick curls around Shane’s cock and whined as his own cock twitched. He braced himself on Shane’s thigh, his other hand slamming the beads back into himself until his abs clenched, his body tightened. Ryan slumped forward and Shane lifted him off his cock.

“Stand up, Ryan,” Shane ordered. “Or lean against the desk. I’m gonna cum.”

Ryan’s legs were shaking as he stood up, catching himself on Shane’s lap. Shane was stroking his cock, helping Ryan lean up against the desk.

Shane pulled at Ryan’s pants and yanked his boxers down, stroking himself. He stared at the cum that painted the inside of Ryan’s underwear. He stroked his cock, looking at Ryan’s face. His eyes were heavy, his lips swollen. Drool ran down his chin and dampened his shirt. “ ‘m gonna cum,” he said. His strokes were faster, erratic. He shoved the head of his cock down the front of Ryan’s boxers and groaned. His cum shot out, streaking across Ryan’s reddened cock, adding to the pool of cum already seeping into his underwear.

Ryan inhaled sharply, his chest heaving as Shane collapsed against his chest.

“Fuck,” Shane groaned. He leaned back and pulled up Ryan’s boxers, spreading the cum all over his skin. He buttoned his pants and pat his thigh. “There. Good as new.”

Ryan stared at Shane, his brow furrowed. “I’m— I’m gonna call yellow,” he said. “Can we go take the beads out?”

Shane stood up and followed Ryan to the bathroom, his bag slung on his shoulder. “Too much?”

Ryan nodded. “I’m fine with the teasing and even sitting in our cum, but my ass is hurting to an un-fun point.” He opened the bathroom door and pulled Shane inside, turning the lock behind them. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his boxers just enough to grab the plug, whimpering.

Shane grabbed some napkins and laid them out on the sink counter. “Here, let me help,” he said. He grabbed the base of the plug and tugged on it, fucking it gently into Ryan’s hole, stretching him.

“Oh come on, Shane!” he cried.

Shane shushed him gently and eased the beads all the way out, setting them on the napkins. “Didn’t want to pull too hard, Ry.” He turned on the hot water and rinsed off the toy, grabbing clean napkins to dry it off and toss it in his bag. “Do you want to be cleaned up?”

“Not if it’s these napkins,” Ryan said, pulling up his pants. He smiled at Shane and washed his hands in the sink. “I’m good now. It was really just that the plug was getting to be way too much.” He leaned in and kissed Shane, his wet hands tugging on Shane’s hair. “Have I told you that your long hair really does it for me?” He threaded his fingers in Shane’s hair and fisted them, tugging hard at the roots. Shane’s cock twitched diligently in his pants. “Fuck you’re so hot.”

Shane sat on the edge of the sink, wrapping his legs around Ryan’s waist. “God I wish we both had super fast refractory periods. I could really deal with your cock in my ass right now.”

Ryan laughed, leaning into Shane’s chest. “You could deal with it, huh?”

Shane nodded. “I suppose I could. Yeah.” Shane rocked his hips down against Ryan and sighed, his face pressed against Ryan’s neck. “Maybe we can get a strap and just put it on over your dick, how about that? Bend me over and fuck me.”

Ryan sighed and tugged on Shane’s hair again, pulling Shane off his neck. “Don’t you think that would hurt my dick?”

Shane leaned back and looked at Ryan wild-eyed. “I’m willing to find out,” he said, “unless you think you can get it up before we get home.”

“I’m sure as hell going to try,” Ryan said, nipping at Shane’s throat. His hands wrapped around Shane’s waist and grabbed his ass. “I’m—” Ryan chuckled breathlessly. “I feel empty now. Maybe I should put the beads back in.”

Shane laughed, leaning in to kiss Ryan. “We’ll plug you when we get home. Then you can fuck me.” Shane’s hands trailed around Ryan’s body. He shoved his hands up the back of Ryan’s shirt and raked his nails down Ryan’s back.

Ryan moaned against Shane. “If we fuck like this every day, do you think we’d get sick of it?” He pulled Shane off the edge of the sink and shoved his back against the wall.

Shane could see himself in the mirror over Ryan’s shoulder. His cheeks were flushed, the collar of his shirt was sticking up straight on one side. “Never. We’ll just come up with more hanky-panky to try.”

Ryan thrust his hips up against Shane’s soft cock. “I hate that you called it hanky-panky.”

Shane was rolling his hips against Ryan. “What do you think about heading home? You’re looking a bit feverish,” Shane said with a grin. He pushed his hands down the back of Ryan’s jeans and grabbed Ryan’s ass, spreading them apart. “Let’s go home.”

Ryan nodded. “Yeah, alright,” he whispered, his voice rough. He searched for Shane’s mouth, his teeth nipping at Shane’s bottom lip. “I’ll play sick so we can go home and fuck.”

Shane smiled and unwrapped his legs from Ryan’s waist. “I’ll start passing the word around,” he said with a wink. Shane adjusted his shirt and hair, made himself look presentable, and walked out.

Ryan looked in the mirror. His eyelids were heavy and though he knew he looked completely fucked out, it could easily be construed as sick or tired. His ceaseless wiggling all day had definitely caught some weird looks from their employees. His hair was wild, his clothes disheveled. Ryan tried to make himself look somewhat presentable, adjusting his shirt and pants. It didn’t work.

Ryan eyed Shane’s bag, the napkin-wrapped anal beads still laying across the top. He had the beads, he knew Shane kept lube in his bag… what was stopping him from putting it back in? He snagged the anal beads and dug through Shane’s bag for the lube.

The lube was cold on Ryan’s asshole. He exhaled shakily. The lube wasn’t nearly as cold as the lube from the fridge had been that morning. It was intoxicating, the cold of the lube inside his warm asshole. His fingers clenched around him. He didn’t need stretching but… Ryan curled his fingers inside him, rubbing at his prostate and whined, burying his face in his arm. His cheeks felt like they were blazing hot and he was sure his eyes looked glassy as he fucked himself on his fingers.

Ryan hadn’t forgotten that he was supposed to be getting the plug; he just didn’t care.

Ryan finally grabbed the plug and eased it in his ass, the first five beads sliding in with almost no problem. The last one, attached to the base of the plug, was not as easy. Ryan thrust the last bead in slowly, twisting and pulling out before finally seating the base right against his hole. Ryan sighed, his head rolling back. He hadn’t realized how badly he needed to be filled. He could hear people talking near the door and he stood up, adjusting his pants. The cum that was flooding his boxers was cold against his skin and his cock twitched.

Ryan wiped his hands off and tossed the napkins in the garbage just as Shane was opening the door. “Ready to go?”

Shane nodded, grabbing his bag. “Yeah everyone thinks you’re probably contagious,” he said. “They’re telling you to get out and not say goodbye.”

“Are they really?” Ryan asked anxiously.

Shane smiled and clapped Ryan on the shoulder. “No, they think you’re overworking yourself— which you are. They just don’t know _how_ you’re overworking yourself.” He winked.

Ryan shoved Shane against the doorjamb as they walked through, moving on a beeline to his desk. Shane followed him, helping him pack up his book bag. They neatly shuffled Ryan’s flash drives and papers into a folder and tucked it all neatly in the bag.

“You ready?” Shane asked, holding out his hand to lock fingers with Ryan. “I’ll drive.”

Ryan nodded and waved to everyone still in the office. “Bye guys,” he said.

Everyone responded with assorted variations of ‘feel better’ and ‘get some rest.’ Ryan smiled tiredly at them and followed Shane out the door, walking to their car.

“I feel a little bit bad for blowing off work just to go fuck like rabbits at home,” Ryan admitted as he climbed into the passenger seat. “But not bad enough to stay at work.” He sat carefully in his seat and pulled on the seatbelt while Shane tossed his own bag in the back seat.

“When you say ‘fucking like rabbits’— do you mean we’re going to fuck until we pass out or do you mean you’re going to get me pregnant with an average of five babies?” Shane grinned cheekily at Ryan as he climbed in his own seat— adjusting it, of course— and turned on the car.

“Which one would you prefer?” Ryan asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Shane shuffled in his own seat. “Uh— either’s fine,” he said, flushing pink to the tips of his ears. “But the first one seems more likely, don’t you think?”

Ryan shifted his hips back slightly, the beads pressing down against his prostate. “More likely but less roleplaying,” Ryan said. He looked at Shane’s pants pocket, the bulge of the remote noticeable to him now that he was looking for it. “Hey, can I see that remote? I wanna see what kind of controls it has.”

Shane dug into his pocket and handed the remote to Ryan. “Just a standard remote,” he said. “On, off, up, down. Variations in vibration pattern.”

Ryan hummed and pressed the on button. _There_ was that buzz. It wasn’t nearly as bad now that he was expecting it. His hips shifted again and Shane looked over to grin at him.

“Still sore?” Shane looked far too pleased with himself.

“Something like that,” Ryan replied, his voice low and airy. He clicked the button to adjust the vibration and shuddered, his hips arching off the seat. It was faster, more intense. He clicked again and it was much the same, just stronger— almost too strong. One more time and the vibration pattern pulsed inside him. “Ohh,” he moaned. “Oh fuck.”

Shane looked over at Ryan, his mouth moving around words that wouldn’t come out. “Christ.”

“No,” Ryan gasped. “Just me.”

Shane wheezed, looking at Ryan. “Did you really put those back in?”

Ryan ground down against the seat, nodding jerkily. “Uh huh,” he whimpered. “Felt too empty.” He clicked the remote again and the pulses came faster, assaulting his prostate. His cock wasn’t hard— probably wouldn’t get hard until they’d been home for a while— but he was leaking steadily. Ryan was a big fan of prostate milking and he was absolutely a fan of this. His cum was soaking through his boxers to the front of his jeans. The blue material turned dark and Ryan gasped, looking down at himself.

Shane looked over at Ryan’s lap and was entranced before realizing he was supposed to be driving. “You’re going to kill us one day,” he said, trying to block Ryan out.

“You’re the one that’s supposed to be watching the road,” Ryan said, “not me.” He whimpered as more fluid leaked from his cock. He hummed loudly, almost a groan and Shane glanced over at him quickly. “Fuck!” Ryan’s hips ground down on the seat and his hand clenched Shane’s arm. “You know what we should try next? Some of those stainless steel anal balls. Put those in the fridge for a little bit and see how that feels.” Ryan was laughing almost deliriously as the dark pool on the front of his boxers grew. “This feels really good though.”

Shane reached over and grabbed the remote from Ryan’s lap, clicking the button again. The pulse was more erratic, starting weak and getting stronger. “How’s that?”

“Not as good,” Ryan admitted. “Not as strong.”

Shane clicked the button again, watching Ryan’s reactions out of the corner of his eye. He was waiting for Ryan’s whole body to bow off the seat. He wanted Ryan to get hard again.

Ryan gasped as the vibration shut off, his body sinking back into the seat. “Fuck. You’re going to kill me and not even from crashing the car.”

Shane glanced over at Ryan’s crotch and smirked. “Looks like you pissed your pants,” he said. “Can’t control yourself?”

“What if I didn’t want to?” Ryan asked. “What if I did lose control and piss all over myself?” Shane stared back at the road, ignoring Ryan. “Oh, so is that another kink of yours?” Ryan teased. He rocked himself back on the plug, his eyes closing as the balls pressed against his prostate.

“One kink at a time please,” Shane said, running his left hand through his hair.

“We just did anal toy play, cock warming, and exhibition all in the middle of our office, among others. I don’t think you can pull that card now.” Ryan said. He unclipped his seat belt and turned to look at Shane. Shane glanced over at Ryan and Ryan licked his lips, reaching for Shane’s pants.

“Fuck, I really don’t trust you.”

Ryan chuckled lowly. “Just a little more exhibition. I wanna see something.” Ryan pulled Shane’s cock out of his pants and his boxers and laid it out, sitting back in his seat. “Hey Shane, do you have a desperation kink?”

Shane’s cock twitched after a moment and Ryan cackled as Shane groaned. “I hate you. I also hate that you’re using my cock as a lie detector.”

“Is it just orgasm denial that gets you going or piss desperation too?”

Shane’s cock twitched again and Shane shoved his hand down to cover himself. “I like Ryan-desperation, isn’t that enough? And my own. Now stop teasing me or I’m going to crash this car.”

Ryan sat in his seat, his body pleasantly warm as he stared out the window. Shane’s cock was still laying atop his pants and it was getting hard as they grew closer to home. They were only a few minutes away when Ryan’s prostate was suddenly assaulted with the beads’ vibration. Shane had turned it on and immediately turned it onto it’s most insistent setting. Ryan’s body bowed off the seat and his toes curled in his shoes. The damp, sticky spot in his pants grew and Shane smirked.

“Not so cocky now, are you?” Shane pulled the car into the driveway and bolted off towards the house, leaving Ryan in the car.

Ryan gasped as the vibrations suddenly stopped and he followed Shane into the house. “I’m going to kill that man,” he mumbled as he walked into the house.

Shane was taking his shoes off next to the front door. Ryan shoved him against the kitchen counter and ground his hips forward against Shane. It had taken a bit more work but he was hard in his pants again.

“You’re an asshole, you know that?”

Shane sighed as Ryan thrust his cock against his asshole. “Yeah I know. But look where I am now,” he said. “Seems like I got what I wanted anyway.”

“My cock isn’t in your ass yet,” Ryan said, yanking Shane’s pants down around his ankles.

Shane stepped quickly out of the jeans and tore his shirt off over his head. “C’mon Ry, fuck me,” he begged. “Need your cock in me.”

Ryan let go of Shane and walked calmly up the stairs to their bedroom, closing the door behind him. He stared into their toy chest for a moment but didn’t grab anything. He laid on the bed, waiting for Shane to get up there.

“What was that all about?” Shane asked as he opened the door. Ryan was laying back on his hands, still fully clothed. “You’re not even undressed. Did you at least get a plug for your ass?”

Ryan looked over at their toy chest, thinking. “Grab the biggest one we’ve got,” he said with a wink.

Shane nodded and knelt naked in front of the toy chest, rooting through for the plug. It was blue, originally bought as a gag gift until Ryan had decided he was going to fit it in his ass. Shane grabbed the lube from the nightstand and knelt between Ryan’s legs.

“Oh, don’t you look good like that,” Ryan said. “Undress me.”

Shane’s hands were shaking as he lifted Ryan’s shirt up and over his head. He was too keyed up. He needed Ryan’s cock in him _now_. His fingers fumbled with the button and shook as they unzipped the pants but he managed to pull them down Ryan’s legs and toss them to the floor. Ryan was laying in front of him in only his boxers, the fabric pasted to his cock. Shane leaned down and mouthed at the slick outline, his eyes closing in pleasure.

“Clean me up while you’re at it,” Ryan said.

Shane looked up at him, wide-eyed as he heard Ryan’s low voice. He eased back the waistband of the boxers and started cleaning Ryan. His tongue lapped up the mix of their cum staining Ryan’s clothes. “Fuck,” he mumbled breathlessly.

“All of it, baby. Wouldn’t want to waste any.” His hands were wrapped in Shane’s hair, pulling Shane’s tongue around to clean up wherever he wanted.

Shane gulped up the cum, swallowing as much as he could. Ryan was so hot when he was dominant. He was so good. Shane cleaned up as much as he could and Ryan released his hold.  
“Now take them off.”

Shane did as he was told and tossed the boxers on the pile with the shirt and jeans.

“Switch the plugs out. I want my ass to be stretched wide open when you fuck yourself on my cock.”

Shane groaned and did as he was told, tugging the anal beads out of Ryan’s ass. It was rough and quick and Ryan kicked out at him. Shane looked up at him with a grin and waggled his eyebrows, leaning down to lick more cum off Ryan’s taint. He grabbed the lube and squirted it over the pointed tip of the plug, working it into Ryan’s gaping ass. His tongue traced up Ryan’s taint and sucked Ryan’s balls into his mouth, humming quietly.

Ryan groaned and leaned back into the mattress. “Fuck baby, you’re so good.”

Shane’s heart fluttered under the praise and he pressed the plug in all the way. He knew how this plug felt; he knew how much prep it took and how Ryan was nowhere near stretched enough. He also knew Ryan loved the pain of it.

Ryan’s hips jerked and his toes curled as the base of the plug settled into place. “Fuck! Get up here,” he ordered. “Prep yourself.”

Shane quickly poured lube on his fingers and immediately thrust two fingers into his ass, whining at the feeling. He rocked down on his fingers and looked up at Ryan, a feral grin on his face. “Think this is worth leaving work for now?”

Ryan added a finger of his own to Shane’s ass, reveling in the punched out groan Shane released. Pre-cum was pooling at the tip of Shane’s cock and Ryan reached out and stroked him. “Look at you, little guy. You’re all wet for me.”

Shane inhaled sharply at Ryan’s use of ‘little guy.’ Ryan knew just what he wanted, what he needed. “I could say the same thing about you,” Shane said, “considering how much of your cum I just cleaned up.”

“Cleaned it all up, swallowed it even. Just like the good little slut you are.” Ryan stroked Shane’s cock once more, squeezing hard as he thumbed the slit. A stream of pre-cum leaked out and Ryan laughed. “Look at your little cock, you can’t even control yourself.”

Shane moaned, his eyes locked on Ryan’s heated gaze. Ryan’s eyes were cool, calculating. He was figuring out what Shane wanted, what he _needed_ and he was going to give it to him. And right now, Shane wanted to be small and needed to be fucked until he passed out.

“Get up there,” Ryan said, slapping his pelvis. “Let’s see if you can handle a real cock.”

Shane pushed himself up, his and Ryan’s fingers sliding from his hole and immediately took Ryan down to the hilt. It was way too fast and it hurt but he was too far gone. He needed Ryan’s cock, Ryan’s cum in his ass, and he couldn’t stop until that’s what he got. He fucked himself on Ryan’s cock as fast as he could. He needed it, he craved it.

Ryan’s hands landed sharply on the inside of his thighs, the sound of the slap responding through the room. “God you’re so hot.” Ryan lifted up on Shane’s hips as Shane bounced, pushing him off as they went too high. Ryan flipped them over and Shane was on his back before he knew what was happening.

Shane’s eyes were wide. He was gasping, staring up at Ryan. He was pinning him down to the mattress, looming.

“Look how little you are, baby,” Ryan murmured. “Fuck you look so good. I’m gonna pound your tight ass, how’s that sound?”

“Please!” Shane begged. His voice was voice as he moaned out his plea.

Ryan plunged into his ass hard and was pounding into him at a relentless pace. He braced himself on the back of Shane’s thighs and bent him in half. Shane’s knees were pressed into his own chest. Ryan was fucking him. His thighs slammed against Shane’s ass. Shane was whimpering and moaning. He wasn’t usually vocal but Ryan couldn’t get enough when he was. “Listen to how pretty you sound,” Ryan said. “Fuck, I love to hear it.”

Shane panting smiled up at Ryan. He leaned up and licked a bead of sweat off Ryan’s temple. “It’s the only time you don’t tell me to shut up,” he whispered breathlessly. His hands were groping at Ryan’s arms, his waist, his shoulders. His fingers tugged at Ryan’s hair.

“You sound so pretty like this. You’re just a mouthy brat any other time.” Ryan thrusted harder and Shane had to press his hands up against the headboard so he didn’t slam his head into the hard wood. Ryan’s thrusts were brutal, assaulting Shane’s prostate.

Shane reached down and wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking it.

“You gonna stroke your little cock for me? Huh? You gonna dribble cum all love your belly? Look how cute you are.” Ryan knocked Shane’s hand away and wrapped his hand around Shane’s cock. “Cum whenever you want Shane. You’ve been such a good little boy.”

Shane’s cum shot up his chest, pooling at the hollow of his neck. His chest was heaving as he panted. His hips rolled down, coaxing Ryan to fill him with cum. “C’mon Ryan. Fill me up.”

Ryan’s thrusts stuttered and he came, burying his cock deep in Shane’s ass. “Ohh,” he groaned. He leaned his head down and Shane leaned up to kiss his forehead, his nose. “Fuck, you’re a good lay.” Ryan pulled his cock out of Shane and shoved his fingers inside, pressing the cum back in.

Shane laughed incredulously as he sank into the mattress, wincing as his ass hit the mattress. “A good lay?”

Ryan laughed, grabbing his t-shirt from the floor and wiping his cock. “A great one.” He grinned at Shane and tossed the t-shirt back on the floor.

“Hey what about me?” Shane asked, motioning to the cum striping his stomach.

Ryan hovered over his body, his tongue licking up the cum. Shane shuddered and Ryan laughed. “Better?”

Shane sighed, sated. “Yeah that’ll do it.”

Ryan smiled, pressing a kiss to Shane’s lips. “Good. Now get your little self into the shower.”

Shane laughed and pulled himself up. “I hate you.”

Ryan winked at Shane and walked into the bathroom. “I love you too, big guy.”


End file.
